


Confirmed

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Bram has a suspicion, Simon proves it, and then Bram explores it.





	Confirmed

Bram loved so many things about Simon, he couldn’t name them all if he tried. His grey eyes, his messy hair, his glasses, and his nerdy obsessions with theatre and Harry Potter. But if he had to pick a favorite thing - if he was forced to choose just one little bit of everything perfect that Simon was, he would have to pick his smile. Or his laugh. They were close enough to count as one thing, right? Yeah. Totally, that worked. **  
**

Simon smiled a lot, but it was rare to see a true, genuine grin of uncontainable joy. To hear him laugh loud and carefree, uncontrollable and unafraid. It was moments like that which held the power to make Bram’s heart beat faster in his chest, feeling himself fall harder and harder for his boyfriend.

But luckily, Bram had found a really good excuse to hear that kind of laughter more often.

Simon was pretty easily stressed out by the little things; memorizing lines for the play, algebra homework, buying a birthday present for Nora. Of course, Bram would respect his feelings for the serious things, but since his worries were usually so silly, Bram just had to tease him a little about them.

“You overthink things,” Bram said, watching Simon tap his pencil against his textbook rapidly.

“You think so?” Simon asked without looking up from his homework.

“Absolutely,” Bram said, scooting closer to wrap his arms around Simon from behind, legs slotting perfectly against his and arms wrapping his waist. “It’s not a bad thing, I just wish I could take away some of your worries.”

Simon leaned into the touch easily. “That’s sweet. Sorry I can’t wrap my head around this stuff, I would much prefer cuddling over this.”

Bram peered over his shoulder, looking at the problem he was working on. “You took the problem too far. It doesn’t say to factor completely. See? Overthinking. You were right the first time, Si.”

Simon sighed, erasing his work and returning to his original answer. “Thanks. I guess you’re right. I think I just doubt that things should be easy?”

Bram nodded with a little hum, nuzzling his face against Simon’s shoulder. “Like I said, it’s not a bad thing. But now that you’ve finished your homework…?”

Simon chuckled. “Yes, we can cuddle now.”

Without waiting for another word, Bram flopped backwards, arms still wrapped around Simon, effectively pulling him backwards, eliciting a little squeak of shock.

“You need to be more carefree, babe,” Bram said against his ear, rolling over so that he had Simon on his stomach.

Simon giggled, not bothering to put up a fight even though he was fully aware where this was going (clue number one).

Bram’s breath against his neck was enough to keep the stream of giggles steady, but when Bram’s fingers found his sides, Simon was a wreck. Laughter poured from his mouth, but his struggling remained minimal, and he never once protested (clue number two).

And clue number three was that after he’d pulled away, stopped his playful assault, Simon sat up with a pout that originally felt like a childish response to the “torture” he’d been put through…But it seemed to linger, as if he was upset that it was over.

By the end of the night, Bram had a theory to test.

***

Simon had told Leah and Nick that he, well, uh, liked being tickled when they were in eighth grade. After a massive tickle fight, he’d just sort of blurted it out.

Sure, they teased him about it a bit, but they didn’t find it weird or anything.

“It’s cute,” Leah had assured him, poking at his belly.

“Yeah, Si. It’s cute!” Nick teased, but there was sincerity in his eyes as he also placed a poke to Simon’s worst spot.

They were the only people Simon had told. Abby tickled him enough without knowing, so telling her wasn’t really necessary. But he wanted Bram to know, because Bram was…well, Bram, and while he said that Simon overthought things, so did he. And Bram always stopped early. Not just tickling, but everything. The second he felt Simon even shift, he worried, pulled away, played twenty questions, and even if Simon reassured him, it rarely continued.

Simon didn’t mean to complain. He was lucky to have a boyfriend who was so caring and understanding. But sometimes he just wanted Bram to tickle him until he fucking cried, okay? And Bram would never do that if he thought Simon didn’t love it.

All the pokes and wiggling fingers briefly dancing across his sensitive skin wasn’t going to cut it for much longer, and Simon knew that Leah noticed it too. She’d even tried to egg Bram on before, which Simon was simultaneously grateful for and absolutely mortified by.

But Bram didn’t always take the bait.

It was decided; Simon had a secret to tell.

***

Simon was sure he was going to die. He hid his face in his knees as Leah giggled beside him, rubbing his back in an almost mocking yet comforting way. With a groan, he sat up, dramatically flopping back onto his bed. Without a word, Leah followed, laying beside him.

“You okay, Si?” she asked, amusement lacing her tone.

“I’ve never been more embarrassed in my life…” he replied.

“Don’t be!” Leah replied instantly. “Si, I’m sure Bram thinks it’s cute that-”

“Don’t say it,” Simon warned, pointing a finger very non-threateningly at her.

She chuckled, shaking her head fondly, and pushed his finger down. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about!”

Simon’s phone dinged, and the two friends both jumped at the sound, eyes wide, sweet friendship moment forgotten.

“I can’t open it,” Simon said instantly. “I can’t, just throw my phone out the damn window, I can’t do it.”

So, perhaps a backstory is needed. Flash back about five minutes, and Leah had convinced Simon to text Bram, his lovely boyfriend, that, well, uh, he had a particular liking for…well, being tickled. The actual text read something like this: “Hey babe, I guess I should tell you something like this in person but I don’t think I’d be able to without literally fainting from shame, so, I’m just going to type it. I like when you tickle me. There, I typed it, and I’m not letting myself hit the backspace button. I just thought I should tell you so that you…I guess do it more? That sounds really weird I think but most people assume everyone hates being tickled so like I just wanted to tell you that I don’t so you don’t feel like you shouldn’t do it. Yeah, so…that’s it. Okay cool thanks love you bye.”

Simon was already curled back in a ball on his bed, and Leah grabbed his phone to read the message.

“Do you want to know what it says?” she asked, smirking at him.

“How bad is it?”

“Not bad at all.”

“Really?”  
“Promise.”  
Simon nodded, bracing himself as if on a roller-coaster about to take off.  
Leah but on her best public speaking voice. “You’re an idiot, Simon Spier. You really think I would find that weird? I actually think it’s adorable, for your information. Movie night tomorrow, my house? I’ll tickle you all you want (and I’ll even go for your neck). Love you too.”  
Simon’s face could not have been more red if it were painted.  
“I told you!” Leah cried, throwing the phone back down on the bed. “He thinks it’s cute, I think it’s cute…It’s fucking cute, Simon.”  
“Okay, okay! Just please, no more…If any more blood rushes to my face I might die,” Simon said, but he was grinning.  
If Simon was going to die for any reason, it would probably be lack of oxygen under his boyfriend’s fingers. Simon would have to thank Leah later.

***

Bram was grinning. His soccer strength was seriously coming in handy, straddling Simon’s thighs and holding his wrists down, his face adorned by that ridiculously in-love grin that made Simon’s stomach do flips.

“You know, I kind of suspected that you liked this,” Bram said.

Needless to say, they weren’t watching a movie.

“Really?” Simon asked, cheeks red.

“Yeah. It was just a theory, but you confirmed it for me pretty damn quick.”

That only made Simon blush more. “Is that a good thing?”

“As much as I would have loved to run a series of tests to prove it, I kind of like getting my hands on you earlier than we probably both expected,” Bram admitted, his own cheeks darkening a little.

Simon giggled, trying to hide his face in his own shoulder to no avail.

“Don’t hide your smile from me, Spier.”

And before Simon could come up with a witty reply, Bram was tickling him all over as if he’d grown extra hands, and Simon was laughing his head off, loud and carefree and just how Bram loved it best.

Yeah, maybe they both over thought a lot. But it wasn’t a bad thing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
